Super Mario Sunshine 2: Fludd's Revenge
by MarioZelda64
Summary: An ancient item, legendary to Isle Delfino, has been stolen by a mysterious person. Now, Mario must work together with a new ally to get it back, before it's too late...
1. The Water Pack Who Lived

**6/29: Hello, everyone, I have a new update!**

**So obviously, I've been away from writing fan fictions for too long. I don't think I had writer's block, I think I just had my mind off of it. But now I'm back! Actually, I'm not creating a new story, but instead, I will be re-editing my already completed stories (especially MK Ultimate Champion... that one needs work), since my writing skills have (hopefully) improved over the past few years. I expect to be finished with Mario Kart: The Ultimate Champion by the end of the month, and the other stories will follow if I feel that this project is worthwhile. Thank you for reading my stories, and get ready for some Mario and Zelda stories like you've never seen them before!**

**7/01: This story will probably be re-written, but I'm gonna be busy all next week, so I might not have time to finish it. Check the "Future Stories" section of my profile in a few days to see when it will be re-written!**

**

* * *

**

Here is another one of my stories that was posted on an online forum I used to go to. That forum got deleted, but I saved my story to my computer, so now I can post it here! Here… is Super Mario Sunshine 2: Fludd's Revenge!

Super Mario Sunshine 2: Fludd's Revenge

Chapter 1: The Water Pack Who Lived

Delfino Plaza Court House, 10 weeks after Mario defeats Bowser on Corona Mountain:

"Where's Shadow Mario, thing!" A blue pianta police guard said to FLUDD the waterpack's face.  
"I said I don't know already!" Fludd said once again.  
"Well I think you would know, since you helped him in ruining our island!" The Blue guard said.  
"I didn't do that! I helped to fix it! What, do you think your clean new bright town was by pluming magic or something? You said, when Mario cleaned up the island, he could go home! And he went home!" Fludd argued.  
"Ok then, where's his twin, mister artist guy?" The orange pianta guard said.  
"What? He's... Well, I wasn't... awake to see-"  
"You're lieing! You were with him all along! I think we've reached a verdict! Fludd, for helping in ruining our island, you will be sent for the death penalty!" The judge said.  
"What? But that isn't true! Why don't you understand-"  
"Get him!" The Blue guard, shouted, and they ran slowly after Fludd.

Luckily, Fludd was able to hover away into a building where he hid.  
"Oh no! I'm out of water!" Fludd realized, just as the two pianta guards burst through the door.

Mushroom Kingdom, Mario's House:

Mario had awoken, and was already having his maple syrup covered mushrooms. Luigi was sitting at the table with him.  
"Mario, why have you started eating mushrooms with syrup?" Luigi questioned.  
"They're healthy, and Zess T. said they give me 10 HP and 10 FP!" Mario said.  
"And you're about to die, aren't you?" Luigi sarcastically said.  
"Fine, I'll have ketchup covered mushrooms instead, Mario said, walking to the fridge.  
"No! No! Uh, your crap- I mean, syrup mushrooms are okay enough," Luigi shouted to stop Mario.  
"I kinda miss Fludd. But there's no reason for me to go to Isle Delfino when I just had a vacation there," Mario sighed.

Back to Delfino Plaza...

Suddenly, a box fell in front of Fludd.  
"Hey, it's Fludd 2!" Fludd said.  
"Oh, so you think your little baby water pack can help you now?" The guards said, laughing.  
"No, he's a better brand of water packs, and if he was more grown up, he'd beat you right up!" Fludd said.  
"Ha! You make me laugh. Too bad you have to die," The Blue guard said, and ran over to Fludd. Fludd, with no water left, couldn't move and was shut down. The last thing Fludd remembered was his vision turning black, and birds sweeping into the building, taking the box away.

"Please... be safe... Fludd...2," Fludd said, and shut off.

The guards took the turned off Fludd and headed for Corona Mountain. At Corona Mountain, The guards threw Fludd into the magma. And every resident watched as Fludd melted through the extreme heat. Fludd 2 was the water pack who lived, thanks to the birds that came, who later dropped the box somewhere in Isle Delfino. Fludd, after so much adventure, and danger, was now the water pack who lived... no more.


	2. Fludd 2

Chapter 2: Fludd 2

Mario was at his house, just sitting, waiting while Luigi checked the mail again. Mario was getting bored. Later, Luigi came back in.  
"Ugh... we haven't gotten any mail in a while. I wish something interesting could happen. It doesn't have to be bad, just interesting," Luigi sighed.  
"That's it! We're going back to Isle Delfino! I'm bored, and I miss that place!" Mario said, standing up.  
"Wait, bro. What about Peach? Bowso what's his name will get her again," Luigi said.  
"Well, if no one can protect her, we'll have to bring her along!" Mario then saw Luigi frown. Mario smirked. "Unless you want Toad to protect her," He said.  
"Toad? Ok then, to the island!" Luigi said.

Somewhere underground in Pianta Village...

A part of a small, cardboard box lying underground broke open, leaving a small opening. Out of the opening, came a water pack, very much like Fludd, except he was black instead of yellow, and he had three packs on the back of him where water was stored. Two were clear, probably with water in them, while one of them was red, and what was inside couldn't be seen.  
"Ugh, what happened? I was at E. Gadd's lab, then I felt like I was flying, now I'm here? Where am I?" The water pack said.

Through a long and annoying process, the water pack hovered his way through the underground place, and jumped on a green mushroom to bounce up, and land on the bridge to Pianta Village.  
"Whoa..." The water pack said to himself as he entered the village. All he saw were sleeping piantas in the night, and balloons everywhere on the ground. He decided to shake one of them awake.  
"Excuse me sir, but what's happened?" He said to the pianta.  
"Whew, that was some festival! Anyway, who are you? Me, I'm Sean, and we just had a festival to celebrate that man who came to us about 10 weeks ago. It was great! And you know, you sort of sound like that yellow machine thing that came by earlier," The pianta said.  
"Oh, about that. I'm the newer version of the thing you saw. My name is Fludd 2. Nice to meet you Sean," The black water pack said to Sean.  
"Well, who's that you're talking to, Sean?" A pianta called out.  
"Oh, this is Fludd 2. He the new version of that yellow machine," Sean said.  
"Really? Hmm... Now that I think about it, where did that yellow contraption go? Probably Delfino Plaza," The pianta said.  
"Delfino Plaza? Oh, and Sean, who's that?" Fludd 2 asked.  
"That's my dad. He can sometimes be a little weird. But thankfully, he's not being weird right now," Sean said.  
"Hey, is there anything you need?" Sean's dad called out.  
"Well, I need to get back to Delfino Plaza," Fludd 2 said.  
"Oh, there? Well here then, take this turbo thingy. It should send you shooting back to Delfino Plaza," Sean's dad said.  
"Thank you!" Fludd 2 called out, as he went shooting down to the ocean, riding back to Delfino Plaza.


	3. Master Hand Returns

Chapter 3: Master Hand Returns

Mario was on the plane to Isle Delfino, on his private Mushroom Kingdom plane. Mario, Luigi, and Peach were so excited to see the beautiful island again.  
"So, what're we gonna do while we're at Isle Delfino?" Luigi asked them.  
"Just relax, I guess, since there is nothing for Mario to do. The island is all clean," Princess Peach said.  
"Yes. Don't worry, Luigi, you'll love it," Mario said to Luigi, who looked a bit worried.  
"No, Mario, it's not that," Luigi said, after looking out the window.  
"What is it? We're almost there," Mario said.  
"Well, are you sure we're almost there? I don't see an island," Luigi said.  
"What? No island? Let me see," Mario said. After a couple seconds, he came back from the window, surprised and as worried as Luigi.  
"Come on, guys. The map says we're at Delfino Plaza already," Peach said, not worried like the other two.  
"Well, I think we better tell the pilot to take some other course. I'm not liking this," Luigi whimpered.  
"And uh, Peach? That map has goop markings everywhere. Are you sure you have the right one?" Mario said.  
"Oh no. I know what's wrong. Isn't that the map from the last time we cam-" but Peach was cut off by a splash as the plane fell right into the water. The pilot tried to pull up, but it was too late. They fell down into the water, as Mario and Luigi climbed out their windows, followed by Princess Peach. They finally appeared at the surface of the water.  
"Oh no! What's happened to Delfino Plaza?" Mario cried.

Suddenly, a platform rised up, somehow from the ocean surface, and the plane was on dry land again, but ruined.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You've fallen into my trap! You fools!" A voice said.  
"Who are you, and what makes you laugh so much?" Luigi shouted out.  
"I... am Master Hand!" the voice said, as Master Hand magically appeared on the platform.  
"Oh no, a giant stupid hand!" Luigi laughed. Master Hand then blasted Luigi with a lightning beam that sent him off the platform, far out.  
"Luigi! Oh, now you've done it! Ruining our vacation, and sending my brother flying off! You're gonna pay-"  
"Pay? Fine then, under Isle Delfino rules, here's 2000 coins," Master Hand said, and gave Mario a bag of 2000 coins.  
"Whoa. Thanks. But, where did you get all of this? How? And why are you just giving it to me?" Mario said, snatching the money.  
"The answer is, that's not real money," Master Hand said, as Mario's money exploded, sending Mario flying far out, like with Luigi.

Now just Peach was left, and Master Hand knew exactly what to do with her.  
"No. You are not sending me flying out like those two," Peach said angrily.  
"Fine then. Have it your way," Master Hand shrugged, and vanished.  
"He's coming back. I know it. But first, what's happened?" Peach said to herself as she explored the empty seas which once held Delfino Plaza.


	4. The Unknown Island

Chapter 4: The Unknown Island

Mario finally awoke, luckily on an island. He looked around, and there were piantas everywhere. It was a very small island, with barely enough room to support the islanders. He walked up to one of the piantas and asked them about the island.  
"Excuse me sir, but what's happened, and where are we?" Mario asked.  
"Hmmm... another newcomer... well, actually I don't know where we are. Everyone you see around you are residents of Delfino Plaza. You see, exactly one day after that machine thing was destroyed, Delfino Plaza got completely washed away, and we don't know what caused it, all we know is that it was done by a giant... hand," The pianta said. At the word "machine", Mario gasped, and immediately thought of Fludd.  
"Wait, um, what kind of machine was it?" Mario asked.  
"Oh, I don't know, some yellow thing. It was small, too," The pianta said. Mario hoped it wasn't Fludd, but a doubt in his head made him think that it was Fludd.

After a while of thinking, Mario gave up on how to get off the island.  
"There's no other land near me," He said to himself. He knew he would be trapped here, and there was no way out.

Meanwhile, in Pianta Village...

Sean Pianta and his dad were awoken to a bright and beautiful day once again, but today, Sean ran straight to his dad.  
"Uh, Dad? Have you heard the news of what people are saying lately?" Sean said to his dad.  
"No, what is it?" Sean's dad asked.  
"Well, I sorta feel bad for that water pack, because, did you know Delfino Plaza got washed away?" Sean said worriedly. Sean's dad just stared, stunned.  
"By what?" Sean's dad finally said.  
"I don't know, but a big hand was said to do it," Sean said.  
"A big hand!?" Sean's dad said, even more stunned. They both looked into each others' eyes and stared.  
"Well, I hope that machine will live," Sean said, as he stared out into the water.

Somewhere, out in what's supposed to be Delfino Plaza...

"I don't understand, where is this Delfino Plaza?" Fludd 2 said to himself, as he couldn't stay above the water for long. He kept thinking that the piantas were traitors, and that he had been tricked. Fludd 2 looked out over the ocean, but saw nothing, but water. Fludd 2 was starting to give up...

Back on the unknown island...

"That's it, we're leaving!" Mario said, after thinking some more. The piantas on the island were taken by surprise.  
"What? But kid, none of us can swim!" One of the piantas said.  
"Well I can, so I'm going to investigate!" Mario said firmly. At last he set out in the warm ocean water, and was on his way to what was supposed to be Delfino Plaza.


	5. The Silver Diamond

Chapter 5: The Silver Diamond

Luigi finally awoke. All he remembered was that he was flown through the air, and landed on someplace soft. He looked around and just barely could see sand on the ground where he lay.  
"W-where am I?" Luigi asked himself, as he finally got up and explored this strange place. It was dark, and from Luigi's small view, it looked like a cave. It also seemed endless, and countless times Luigi was asking himself how far the cave was, and where it was.

After about an hour, he finally saw light bursting from a far point in the cave.  
"Yes, day light!" Luigi shouted, and ran toward the light. But after running close to the light, he abruptly stopped, only to trip and bump into the wall. The light was coming from the ground. He almost was knocked out, but instead became dizzy as he now moved slowly toward the glowing object on the ground. He picked it up. It was a strange object, and it looked like a diamond, except for that it had a small golden pebble sitting in the very center. Luigi was very happy with his discovery, but he knew that first, he needed to find a way out. So he went back, and took random routes in an attempt to get out.

Somewhere, out on the middle of the ocean...

Peach was swimming on her back, but for once didn't care about her clothes getting wet. She just swam out, and kept going, exploring the seas, when suddenly, she saw an island in sight.  
"Well, I guess it's better than the open seas, she muttered under her breath, and swam towards the empty island.

Back inside the cave...

After at least a day of non stop searching, Luigi found a hole in the ceiling, where light came out of.  
"Yes! This must be where I fell into the cave!" He said, and tried to climb up, but realized he couldn't reach it. He thought for a moment, then realized he could use his high jump. So he bent down, gathered up strength, then leapt through the hole and into the sky. He then fell downwards onto a dusty street, where someone immediately took him by the arm. The person pulled him behind a building and said,  
"So tell me. What were you doing down in the Cave of Lost Discoveries?".


	6. Luigi's Glory

Chapter 6: Luigi's Glory

Luigi stared at the man who grabbed him, wondering what he wanted.  
"What? Cave of Lost Discoveries?" Luigi said, confused.  
"Well, it's a cave, and the reason why the "Lost" is in there, is because many people have gotten lost forever, trying to explore the cave, and the "Discoveries" is there because there are so many discoveries in there to be made. And by the way, what's that in your hand?" The man said to Luigi. Luigi just kept staring, not knowing what to say.  
"Um... this... well, it's some sort of... silver... diamond... thingy," Luigi said slowly. The man's eyes grew wide.  
"HE'S GOT IT! HE'S GOT A SILVER DIAMOND!" The man screamed across the town. The people stared for a second, then ran towards Luigi, and cheered. The whole town, everyone, even the kids, rushed to Luigi, and picked him up. Luigi, up in the air, was carried into a tall building where a man in a fancy suit spoke to him. But first, the man hushed the crowd's cheering.  
"So tell me, Savior of Dry Island. Would you like to become the new mayor?" the man asked Luigi.

Way out in the middle of the ocean...

Mario swam out, and kept going, until he finally stopped where he thought Isle Delfino was. But Mario was getting tired, and almost drowning, he turned on his back, and floated.

After floating, Mario swam under water, and saw nothing, but the ocean floor. He was way too tired from swimming so far, that without noticing, he sunk all the way down to the ocean floor, and was so tired, he couldn't swim back up to catch air.

On Dry Island...

"But, I don't understand. Who are you, and why do you want me to be mayor? And... what's so special about some diamond?" Luigi said. At his last sentence, everyone gasped.  
"I am the current mayor of Dry Island," The man said. "And you see, a couple of days ago, Master Hand, who seems like some evil god now, took all ten legendary silver diamonds, from their spot in the Cave of Lost Discoveries, since he knew where they were. He then hid them all around Isle Delfno, and maybe even farther out than that. Well, you see, the reason why the ten silver diamonds are so great, is because when put together, they awaken the Power Rod, which has the power to summon anything, and do anything. Like-"  
"Like, raise a sunken island?" Luigi said, interrupting the mayor.  
"Exactly, you are right. That's why we need the Power Rod to be re-awaken. It could raise Delfino Plaza, put it together again, and then all of our troubles could be gone. We could also use the Power Rod to defeat Master Hand, as we think he might have more than one place in mind to sink," The Mayor said, giving a nervous look to Luigi. "We just don't know where the Power Rod is now,".  
"And that's why we need your help," An island resident said. "You're our only hope to stopping Master Hand!". Luigi all of a sudden was beaming.  
"Wait! Is it just me, or is it finally up to me to do something heroic, instead of Mario?" Luigi said out loud.  
"Mario? Never heard of him. Who is he anyway?" The Mayor said.  
"My br- uh, I mean, nobody," Luigi said.  
"Um, okay then. What your name, lad?" Another island resident said.  
"Luigi," Luigi said heroically.  
"Alright then, Luigi. Would you like to become the new mayor of Dry Island?" The Mayor asked finally.  
"Yes. I accept!" Luigi shouted.  
"Yeah! All hail Luigi!" The crowd cheered. Luigi had this feeling rushing through him that he had never felt before. It was the greatest feeling he had ever felt in his whole life. While his brother didn't even know about this, Luigi had the chance to save Delfino Plaza, and if Master Hand sunk more places, maybe even a whole continent! He knew he wasn't going to tell his brother, as he wanted to have the chance to be the hero, alone.

"So! Where are these diamonds?" Luigi asked happily. At his sentence, the whole crowd became silent, everyone frowning.  
"Um, sorry Luigi, but, we have no clue," The Mayor said, everyone looking sad. Luigi didn't like the crowd being sad, so he said something quick.  
"Well, then, let's get searching!" Luigi shouted, and the whole crowd cheered right up instantly.  
"Yeah! Let's go!" They all shouted. And all together, they marched off to find the nine other silver diamonds. Hiding way up in the sky, Master Hand chuckled slightly, seeing as nobody noticed him.  
"Ha ha ha ha. Try all you want. You'll never find the silver diamonds," He said quietly, and flew away.


	7. Mario's New Assistant

Chapter 7: Mario's New Assistant

"Hey, wake up!" A mechanical voice called out. Mario finally opened his eyes.  
"What... happened?" Mario asked.  
"I saw you, just lying on the ocean floor. I thought you drowned," Fludd 2 said. Mario found himself laying on the same island he'd been on before.  
"Hey, you look like... FLUDD!" Mario shouted. Mario jumped up, but then realized that Fludd didn't have arms and three tanks.  
"Hey, what's the matter, kid?" A pianta came over to Mario.  
"Is this the yellow machine that's been to this island, only with a black paint job?" He said to the pianta.  
"Um... yellow machine? Oh! That thing. Well, I feel bad for that machine," the pianta started to say. Mario became worried.  
"What happened to him?" Mario asked quickly.  
"Well, he was given the death penalty. The guard police said he helped with that Shadow Mario guy to ruin the island. But something tells me that us piantas are color blind..." The pianta said.  
"You just realized that?" Mario said angrily.  
"Well, that machine... they turned him off. Then they took him over to Corona Mountain... we all watched as that tiny little machine melted in the intense heat," The pianta said, and started to walk away, but Mario and Fludd 2, both stunned, stopped him at the same time.  
"WHERE ARE THE GUARDS!?" They shouted. But before their question could be answered, the two Delfino plaza guards shouted out.  
"Hey, it's that imposter! Get him!".

Mario, without thinking, quickly attached Fludd 2 to his back, and squeezed the handles. Water came shooting out.  
"HOW... DARE.. YOU... KILL FLUDD!?" They both screamed.  
All of a sudden, fire came shooting out of Fludd 2's mouth, covering the guards. But they quickly jumped into the ocean to extinguish the fire.  
"You... you can shoot fire?" Mario said, surprised. Even Fludd 2 looked surprised.  
"I... I didn't know. Uh, anyway, the name's Fludd 2, the second version of Fludd," Fludd 2 said.  
"Well my name's Mario. I was a good friend of Fludd. He was a good assistant last time I came-"  
"RUN!" Fludd 2 shouted, as the guards were coming out of the water, now very angry. Mario, again without thinking, jumped into the water, and swam out, so the guards couldn't catch him.

When they were way out of sight from the guards, Mario finally spoke to Fludd 2.  
"Hey, I was wondering. Since Fludd is... gone, do you want to be my new assistant?" Mario asked.  
"Sure. I'd love to," Fludd 2 said. Mario swam way out, and kept going with Fludd 2, his new assistant, on his back. Mario now felt ready to fight Master Hand the next time he saw him.


	8. Another New Assistant

Chapter 8: Another New Assistant

Peach was running out of fruit on the little island she was on. So she decided to swim out again. She took some bananas she found with her as she left. Peach didn't know what to do, but all she wanted to do was find some people to stay with.

Out in the middle of the sea...

Mario and Fludd 2 finally swam out of eyesight from the islanders. He was looking for any sign of Peach, Luigi, or Master Hand. While they were out on the ocean, Fludd 2 was talking to Mario.  
"You know Mario, I first woke up in a strange place. I didn't know where I was, or anything. All I knew was that I was named Fludd 2. I met some islanders who said they were just finished with some festival. But that place had some strange underground maze in it," Fludd 2 said.  
"You... you were in Pianta Village!" Mario interrupted.  
"Yes," Fludd 2 continued. "And I heard one group of piantas talking about something. After I heard everything, the story made sense. You see, I know what Master Hand's scheme is. It's to sink all of the planet we live in! He just wants to sink all of the land into the ocean, forever. He uses this item called the Power Rod,". And Fludd 2 told almost the same exact story that the Dry Island residents told Luigi.  
"Ok then, we have to find those silver diamonds! Or else Master Hand will sink the whole Earth! Once we have those silver diamonds, we can take the Power Rod from Master Hand!" Mario said.  
"Yes. Because only the power of the silver diamonds can reawaken the Power Rod as ours!" Fludd 2 said.  
"But first, we need to find Peach and Luigi," Mario said, now knowing what he was doing.

Once again in the middle of the ocean...

Peach finally stopped swimming when she saw land, and a huge group of armed people.  
"Master Hand," Peach said to herself, and swam quickly towards the army.

"Sir, do you think we need a larger army?" one of the soldiers said.  
"No. We should be fine. But right now, we need to get to Master Hand's headquarters, so we can-" The leader of the army suddenly stopped as he saw someone swimming towards them.  
"PEACH! YOU'RE ALIVE!" The leader, said running towards her.  
"Yeah I'm alive, but if you don't get out of my face, you'll be dead," Peach said, and started punching and kicking the leader.  
"Hey, ow! Peach! Stop! It's me, Luigi!" The leader said. Peach then abruptly stopped.  
"Luigi? Oh, I'm sorry!" Peach blushed.  
"Ow- Oh. It's alright. With all of this armor we have, you must've thought we were some army of Master Hand's, right?" Luigi said to Peach.  
"Yeah. I did. But, where did you get the armor and weapons?" Peach asked.  
"Well, while on our travels, we entered an empty town, with armor and swords and spears just lying there! We had nothing to lose, so we took it. And about the army, we're off to find the ten silver diamonds. Here's one of them," Luigi said, showing Peach the glowing and shining silver diamond.  
"Silver... diamonds?" Peach said, completely confused. Luigi explained everything, from when he woke in the Cave of Lost Discoveries, to now, including the story the mayor told him.

"Well then, let's get to it!" Peach said, after Luigi was done explaining.  
"What!?" Luigi said, stunned.  
"I'm coming with you," Peach said.  
"But... what if... I mean... the dangers... you need to stay safe!" Luigi couldn't find his words.  
"I'm perfectly sure I can handle it. And plus, where would I go if you "kept me safe"?" Peach said. Luigi thought for a moment, then grumbled.  
"Fine, then. But you're navigating. Where do you think Master Hand's headquarters are?" Luigi said reluctantly.


	9. Fludd

Chapter 9: Fludd

Mario and Fludd 2 were continuously swimming across the ocean, looking for some land. Fludd seemed very angry. He was shooting fire everywhere, and he got so mad that Mario finally stopped swimming, and asked questions.  
"Um... Fludd 2, what's wrong?" Mario asked.  
"Fludd... I WISH I COULD'VE MET HIM! At least know what he was like! But he was probably a hero, until those two losers decided to kill him for no apparent reason. HE WAS INNOCENT! It's obvious! Why would they kill a hero!?" Fludd 2 seemed furious now.  
"Fludd 2, I feel the same-"  
"The name's Fludd now. After all, he was just like me, but now that I'm the only Fludd, shouldn't I be called Fludd?" Fludd 2 said.  
"Well, yes, but-"  
"I'm gonna grow up just like him, and help Isle Delfino, whether the brainless islanders care or not. I'M GONNA KILL MASTER HAND!" Fludd 2 shouted. Mario knew that Fludd 2 would never give in, and would stick to that name, so he gave up.  
"Ok then. Fludd," Mario sighed.  
"Yes. Let's go," Fludd growled.

After another half hour of swimming, they finally reached a stone cave that seemed just floating on water. Mario just shrugged and went inside. It was dark, but the light from the entrance allowed him to see, for a little while, anyway. There seemed to be an opportunity to turn every 5 seconds. Mario just took random turns, or kept walking straight. At one point, he saw a bit of light coming from above. He looked at the ceiling to see an oddly shaped hole. It was in the shape of a man. The shape was a very tall man, and it definitely looked like the man had a hat on. Mario just stared strangely at the hole, and went on.

After so much exploring, Mario was ready to sit down and give up on the cave when he saw a faint glow straight ahead.  
"C'mon, let's go!" Fludd said, and Mario ran towards the glow. The glow was very small and faint, but it seemed to be coming from a small object at one end of the cave. Mario picked up the object off its little stand.  
"Hmm... It sorta looks like a candy cane," Fludd said.  
"Yeah, except it's not in the shape of a hook," Mario said, laughing a little. "It seems to be something more like a rod," Mario said, and swung it a couple times. With every swing, the glow from the end of the rod-like object seemed to glow brighter and brighter, but with every second he didn't swing it, it got dimmer and dimmer.  
"Wait, Mario. You don't think this is the-"  
"In a place like this? I'd expect it to be in some sort of palace, so this probably isn't it," Mario said.  
"Well, let's take it with us," Fludd said, and at that, Mario put the rod-like object in his pocket.

After a couple turns in the cave, they found a dead end, except it had a big hole in the ceiling.  
"Yes! We're finally out of here!" Mario said, and jumped up, grabbing the edge of the hole. He then climbed up and out of the cave. Mario and Fludd found themselves in a small town, almost like a desert town, except on an island. He was standing on a dusty street, and barely had any time to look around, when someone immediately took him by the arm. The person pulled him behind a building and said,  
"So tell me. What were you doing down in the Cave of Lost Discoveries?".


	10. Mario's Glory

Chapter 10: Mario's Glory

Mario stared at the man who grabbed him, wondering what he wanted.  
"What? I was in the Cave of Lost Discoveries?" Mario said, confused.  
"Yeah you were, and by the way, welcome to Dry Island. It's sort of small, but- Hey, what's that in your hand?" The man asked Mario. Mario, now less confused, showed him the rod-like object.  
"Um this seems to be... some sort of... rod... thingy," Mario said slowly. The man's eyes grew wide.  
"OH MY GOD! HE'S GOT IT! HE'S GOT THE POWER ROD!" The man screamed across the town. Although there weren't many people in the town, they stared at Mario and the man, until their eyes met the Power Rod in Mario's hand.  
"I knew you had it," Fludd said, as the people cheered and picked up Mario.  
"We would take you to the mayor and the co. mayor, but they, along with the whole town, are out exploring. But since Mayor Luigi and Co. Mayor Jim aren't here, you shall be the vice-mayor of this town, which makes you mayor!" The man said. At the word, "Luigi", Mario looked surprised.  
"Luigi!? What did he look like?" Mario asked anxiously.  
"Well, he was tall. And he wore a green cap with the letter L on it. He also-"  
"LUIGI!" Mario shouted, and sped out of town.  
"So much for vice-mayor," Another guy said. "Do you think we should go with him, like the rest of the town went with Mayor Luigi?".  
"Who wants to go get themselves killed for fun? Let's party!" A third person said, and they all ran inside the mayor's house with a stereo and a 72-inch Flatscreen HD TV, and started dancing.

Meanwhile, out in the quiet forest, which was interrupted by Mario's speedy footsteps...

Mario was sprinting through the forest, avoiding the trees that were in his way.  
"I'm... getting... tired... must... have... mushrooms," Mario said, and pulled out a plate of mushrooms with syrup.  
"So... yummy... yes! Good thing this restores my HP and FP by 10!" Mario said to himself, and sped off even quicker through the forest. He was almost out of the forest, when he slammed right into a giant coconut tree.  
"Ow... that- Coconuts! AHHHH!" Mario shouted, as coconuts fell onto his head.

Mario was finally awoke, when someone spoke.  
"What the heck? Who's that?" The voice spoke through the forest.  
"Mario!" A girl's voice said.  
"No! Not Mario!" the first voice said. The two figures approached Mario, both in silver armor, with weapons in their hands.  
"NO! Stay back! I have a pile of coconuts with me and I'm not afraid to use them!" Mario said, and started throwing coconuts at the strange figures. The girl laughed.  
"Mario! It's me! Peach!" The girl said. Mario immediately stopped throwing coconuts.  
"Peach? Oh thank goodness I found you! And who's that guy with you?" Mario said, as Peach removed her helmet. But before Peach could speak, Luigi removed his helmet.  
"Seriously Mario! Why do you always have to ruin everything?" Luigi said angrily.  
"Luigi! But, what do you mean?" Mario said, not so happy anymore.  
"I thought I could finally be the hero! Why do you have to be in every mission I could be in?" Luigi said.  
"Well, Luigi, I may be the only one who can handle those missions," Mario said.  
"Are you kidding? I'm just as great as you are!" Luigi snapped back. "And I even have to have Peach in my army! Peach!".  
"Well hey, opposites attract," Mario said, thinking of something to say.  
"Do I look like a magnet to you!?" Luigi argued on.  
"Now that I think of it...-" Mario started to say, but Luigi interrupted him.  
"Oh my god Mario! Do you have to take everything seriously!?" Luigi shouted.  
"Well, you may not be horseshoe shaped, but you are tall and skinny like a-"  
"Just forget it," Luigi said, now trying to calm down.  
"Come on guys. This is getting us no where," Peach said. And very reluctantly, Luigi accepted Mario into his army. And so, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the rest of the army set out once again to find the remaining nine silver diamonds.


	11. Castle Hand

In this chapter, we finally find out why the pianta guards killed innocent Fludd in the beginning. (If you actually think that the pianta guards and the judge were just bad at solving court cases, then you must be as clueless as one of my friends.) The army also reaches Master Hand's headquarters!

Chapter 11: Castle Hand

The three Mushroom Kingdom residents, Mario, Luigi, and Peach, followed by their army, traveled out of the woods. After a while of traveling, Luigi noticed something ahead.  
"Whoa! It's a giant black... hand!?" Luigi said, surprised, and now over his anger at Mario.  
"No, it's not a hand, because each finger looks like a tower," Mario said.  
"It's Master Hand's headquarters! His castle!" Peach said, and the two Mario bros. stared at her.  
"Wait. What if he still has a silver diamond or two?" Luigi said.  
"Let's-a-go!" Mario said, and ran through the dirt path to the castle.  
"Everybody else stay here! We can handle this," Peach said, and ran after Mario.

Inside Castle Hand...

Tiny little hands with spears were guarding every entrance. There were extra guards at the entrance to Master Hand's room, but the first couple guards were asleep.

Mario, Luigi, and Peach, snuck into the castle. Inside the castle, Peach noticed some guards, taking out an umbrella, and pointing it at each other. Every time they pointed, they would transform into whatever they pointed too.  
"Of course! My sneaky parasol! We can use it to get past the guards!" Peach said.  
"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Luigi said, as the castle was dark and scary. But before she could reach it, a giant humongous hand appeared right in front of them.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hello, fools. Come to take these?" Master Hand said, holding three glowing silver diamonds.  
"How did you... appear in front of us?" Peach asked.  
"With the power of the Power Rod, I can do almost- Ahhh! You have it!" Master Hand screamed, pointing to Mario. "But you need ten silver diamonds to knock the power out of me!" Master Hand said again, this time charging up some special attack. Master Hand's scream got the guards attention, as they started to walk towards Mario, Luigi, and Peach.  
"You! You were behind the original Fludd's death, weren't you!?" Fludd shouted angrily.  
"Yes. I controlled the piantas with my power, and I made them kill Fludd," Master Hand proudly said.  
"No! How could you!?" Fludd shouted again, and he seemed to be speaking as if he was crying.  
"Ahhh. That little water pack deserved it," Master Hand said, without a care. "Now. Prepare to die!" he said, as his special attack was at full charge. "This little attack will kill you once and for all!".  
"N-NOOOOOO!" Fludd screamed. All of a sudden, ice started shooting from Fludd's mouth, freezing Master Hand right as he was about to attack.  
"Fludd! You can... shoot ice, too!?" Mario said, as they were all shocked.  
"I... I've got it Mario! When I'm really angry, I shoot fire! When I'm really sad, I shoot ice!" Fludd said.  
"Come on, let's grab the silver diamonds!" Luigi said, but a horde of guards stopped them.  
"I can handle this," Fludd said, shooting ice all over the guards, freezing them.  
"Good job, Fludd!" Peach said, as they ran up to grab the diamonds.

Mario, Peach, and Luigi, walked out of the castle, each holding a silver diamond. Mario's Power Rod seemed to glow even more now.  
"Hold on. Where's our army?" Peach stopped. They looked all around them, but saw nothing.  
"They might've run off after hearing ice shoot out," Luigi said.  
"Dang it. Well, I don't know where they are, but it looks like it might just have to be us four from now on," Mario said, looking back at Fludd.  
"Well, we don't have enough power to defeat Master Hand, so let's keep looking for silver diamonds," Fludd said. Suddenly, the little dirt path they were walking on, sunk down into nothing. In it's place, was pure ocean.  
"The power of Master Hand is getting stronger. Let's hurry!" Peach said, as they all swam out into the open sea.


	12. The Silver Palace

Chapter 12: The Silver Palace

The heroes were swimming across the what was now ocean. They kept swimming long and far, but found nothing. The dirt path, and the forest, was all gone and was now ocean.  
"You know, why can't Fludd just freeze the water so we can walk on it?" Luigi said.  
"Well, Fludd would freeze the entire ocean, us, and any place connected to the ocean which we are trying to travel to," Mario said.  
"True. The water is all connected," Fludd said.

After a short while, they reached an island, covered in silver, made of silver.  
"Let's-a-go!" Mario said, and they swam onto it, touching it's silver ground.  
"This place... it's all silver," Peach said.  
"Silver diamond, silver island! There has to be one here!" Luigi said. And up ahead, they saw a beautiful sight. A huge silver castle, standing in the distance. But it was more like a fancy castle, with barely any towers.

They walked up to the castle, surprised at what they saw. There were silver crystals, ponds, gardens, everything you could think of. In front of them was a huge castle door.  
"This... must be a palace," Peach said, admiring the great things about the palace. Suddenly, Mario interrupted.  
"Hey, my Power Rod is glowing extra. And so are Luigi's silver diamonds. There must be a silver diamond here!" He said, and rushed to the palace door. It opened very easily. Inside was a long hallway, with long ropes at the ceiling. At the very end of the hallway, was a familiar glow.  
"The silver diamond!" Mario shouted. He ran towards it, but right when he grabbed it, a bunch of black mouse-like creatures came crawling from the ceiling, out of nowhere, and spoke. There was a whole crowd of them.  
"Drop the diamond now, under the name of Queen Toadstool Peach!" The mice said.  
"Toadstool Peach!? Me?" Peach said. The mice started rapidly attacking, but stopped when they saw Peach.  
"My queen! It's been so long!" One of the mice said.  
"What? I'm not your queen!" Peach said firmly.  
"Oh, but you've been away so long. You must've forgot everything about this palace. Remember how we used to treat you? How you'd wake up every morning to a cup of tea and orange juice?" The mice said.  
"No! I don't even like orange juice!" Peach said.  
"Come on. We'll re-show you the palace so you can remember how you used to rule it," The mice said together. And after they spoke, they came down from the walls and took Peach.  
"No! You leave her alone! She is the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario said furiously.  
"Ok, Peach. We'll show you your throne first," The mice said to the struggling Peach, and started dragging her away.  
"No, get back here!" Luigi said, as they started chasing after Peach.  
"No! Mario! Luigi!" Peach screamed. Mario and Luigi slammed into the wall, as the mice, and Peach, went right through it.  
"So that's where they came from," Luigi said, dazed. But Mario, on the other hand, was crying.  
"NO! PEACH! They've taken her. Gone. FOREVER!" Mario cried.  
"It's alright, bro. I'm sure we can get back at those mice someday," Luigi snifled, trying not to also cry, as Mario was now kicking at the wall, wishing Peach would come back.


	13. Fantasy Land

Chapter 13: Fantasy Land

With Peach gone, and Mario and Luigi hopeless, they both left the palace, and decided to search for another silver diamond. Mario had stopped crying. They were walking away from the palace, to the sea.  
"3 days, 3 days," Luigi was moaning.  
"What's up Luigi? Will Princess Peach come back in 3 days?" Mario asked anxiously.  
"No. Monday Night Football. 3 days. I haven't watched it in so long," Luigi said.  
"Luigi, we've been away from home for about a week and a half," Mario said, as they jumped off the island into the ocean, and started swimming.  
"Oh, I hate football," Fludd said.  
"And from now on, I hate you Fludd," Luigi said.

Meanwhile, in a cave far off...

"Come on, I'm tired of waiting," A voice said.  
"No. We must wait for him. He'll be carrying a water pack," A second voice said.  
"But what about that green hat guy? Will he be with him?" A third voice said.  
"No. If they stop at Fantasy Land, the islanders there will dispose of the green hat man. They'll take him away, since he is their master, or king, whatever they call it," The second voice said. Suddenly, two men stepped into the cave, making the three mysterious things hide in a corner.  
"So, uh, what'd you think? This may be small and dark, but it's a good place to flim with our set," A new voice said.  
"Yeah, its good," The person with him said.  
"Come on, we need to move somewhere else. Follow me!" The second mysterious voice said. And one by one, the three creatures flew off.

Back in the sea...

"Oh my god! LOOK!" Luigi shouted. In the distance, Mario saw an island ahead, with Peach standing on it, waving to them.  
"PEACH!" Mario said.  
"What? Are you blind? That's not Peach, that's a football stadium!" Luigi said, as they both swam fast towards the island.  
"I think you're blind. Can't you see Peach? She's standing right there," Mario said, as Peach ran up to him.  
"Mario. I've missed you so much," She said.  
Luigi ran up to the ticket booth of the football stadium.  
"You... You're Master Luigi! Oh sir, where have you been?" A bunch of people said.  
"Master? Me? But I'm Mario's brother!" Luigi said.  
"Come on. We need some help on something. You could be the hero. And plus, we won't charge you to get in. You can get in free," The ticket guy said.  
"Well," Luigi said, looking back at Mario, who he saw talking to nothing. "Take me away! But only for a little while," He said, and they all picked him up. Mario saw this.  
"Luigi! NO!" Mario ran up to the people, kicking them.  
"Mario! Stop! This is something good for once!" Luigi said.  
"NO! Luigi! You're imagining this! Snap out of it!" Mario said, trying to grab Luigi, but the numbers of the strange people were too big. Suddenly, Luigi and the people just vanished, except for a few.  
"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Mario cried.  
"Leave this island. You are not welcome here," The last couple of people said. All of a sudden, Peach, right next to him, turned into a giant monster. And the monster quickly flicked Mario away, to the sea. The last couple of strange people also vanished.  
"NO!!" Mario was crying again.

Mario was crying for a while about Luigi, when three figures tapped him on the shoulder. They were all shine sprites.  
"What? Who are you?" Mario said.  
"We are three shine sprites of Isle Delfino. And we understand your situation here," The shine sprites said.  
"You... you do?" Mario said, looking up at the shine sprites.


	14. The Second Helping

Chapter 14: The Second Helping

Mario stared up at the shine sprites, amazed that they could talk, and that they understood Mario and his situation.  
"You helped us before, now we want to help you. We can see that your friends are gone," The shine sprites said.  
"Wait. You can get them back?" Mario said.  
"Yes. But it will take some great power. We need help from you too, Mario. We need Delfino Plaza back at its normal state," The shine sprites said. "So here, Mario, take this," The shine sprites said. And they dropped three silver diamonds. "We found one of them in Fantasy Land, the island you were just on. Fantasy Land takes the form of the shape you most desire to see. These other two, well, we were supposed to have them with us to give to the "Mushroom Kingdom hero", and here you are!" One of the sprites said.  
"Wow! Thanks! That leaves two more silver diamonds to find!" Mario said. Suddenly, his Power Rod started illuminating a massive glow. But before Mario could just be happy, the Earth suddenly started shaking.  
"Oh no! A huge part of land on Earth must've sunk! You have to hurry, Mario!" The shine sprites said.  
"Wait! Is this all you were going to give me?" Mario said, anxiously.  
"Well... we'll find another way to help you. Later," The three shine sprites said, and flew away.  
"Mario! Your silver diamonds are glowing! The glow seems to be pointing to... the east!" Fludd said.  
"Well then... let's-a-go!" Mario said, and they ran off.

Meanwhile, in a cave somewhere far off...

"Do you think he can do it, sir?" One of the shine sprites said.  
"Of course he can," The lead shine sprite said. "He's got the rod, and he needs two more silver diamonds. I'm confident he can do it before the world sinks into ocean,". At that sentence, they all gulped.  
"Well, should we be off, then?" The third shine sprite asked them all. They all nodded their heads, and left the cave they were in.

Back in the middle of the ocean...

"I don't see anything," Fludd said.  
"Yeah, me neither," Mario said.  
They were swimming in the middle of the ocean, following the glow that was leading them.

"Wait! What's that?" Mario finally said. And in the horizon, they both saw an island ahead of them, and after swimming for hours, Mario felt relieved.  
"Come on Fludd! Let's go! And quick, in case this island sinks..." Mario said nervously. And so he swam to the island, wondering what creatures and things they would see next.


	15. A Shattered Plan

Chapter 15: A Shattered Plan

Mario and Fludd swam up to the island where the silver diamond glow was pointing to. They arrived on the island, but nothing was there.  
"There has to be some sealed secret about this island," Mario said, looking around. They looked around, but still found nothing. The island seemed small, but it was actually huge. In the distance was another island that they had not explored, but that was the least of their worries.  
"Hey you!" A koopa shouted. "Get off this island, there's nothing here!" The koopa said.  
"That makes me want to keep exploring even more," Mario said. But before the koopa could speak again, Fludd blasted him with a strong stream of fire.  
"That was weird. There are koopas on this island. What would they be doing here without their kin-... Fludd! Bowser was here!" Mario said. "Yes, that's it. He must've found out that the silver diamonds had power, and he took it because he thought the power could defeat me!" Mario said.  
"Yeah, but a silver diamond is pointless without a Power Rod," Fludd said.  
"Hmmm... yep, that's Bowser alright, taking power that doesn't even work," Mario said, and they both laughed.

Meanwhile, at Bowser's castle...

"Gahhh! Why doesn't this thing work! Give me power!" Bowser said, waving the 9th silver diamond up in the air.  
"Maybe you should-"  
"Maybe you should shut up!" Bowser interrupted his assistant koopa, who rushed away. Bowser was completely frustrated.  
"Ahhh! Work! Work! WORK!" Bowser screamed, waving it even harder, when suddenly, his grip slipped. The silver diamond went crashing against the wall, and shattered, while green smoke was now rushing into the air.  
"King Bowser! What-"  
"I thought it was a DIAMOND!" Bowser once again interrupted his assistant koopa.  
"If I might say so sir, I think it was just shaped like a diamond, it wasn't a real diamond," The assistant said.  
"Oh well isn't that just great. Get out of here already!" Bowser shouted.  
"Yes, your Stupidness!" The assistant koopa said, then slapping his hand to his mouth.  
"S-STUPID!? THAT DOES IT! GET OUT!!" Bowser screamed. And if you were anywhere near Bowser's Castle that night, you would've seen a koopa fall out the window of the top room in the castle, screaming.  
"Stupidness. I really showed him," Bowser said, laughing, but then stopped as something caught his eye. The green smoke had turned into a figure that was now floating over his head.  
"You dare destroy the sacred power of the silver diamond!?" The figure said, now turning into a monster.  
"I-I didn't-"  
"You have been disgraced across the land," The monster said.  
"Ahh, who cares?" Bowser laughed.  
"P.S. This figure will self-destruct in ten seconds," The monster said again.  
"Oh," Bowser said, instantly stopping his laugh. Suddenly, every koopa in the castle came rushing to Bowser's room.  
"King Bowser! IS there something wrong? We heard you screaming!" The koopas said, worried. Bowser turned pale.  
"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Bowser screamed. Seeing as the koopas were blocking the entrance, Bowser jumped out the same window his assistant got thrown out of.

Meanwhile, near Bowser's Castle...

Dave and Joe the toads, two best friends, were having a dare to see who could sneak into Bowser's Castle without getting caught. But then they stopped.  
"Ok, that's two koopas fallen out a window, and a castle explosion. I'm gettin' outta here," Dave said.  
"Yeah. I'm with you," Joe said, following Dave. Bowser fell to the ground, and landed next to his assistant, unconscious.

Back to the strange island...

"Mario! Look!" Fludd shouted.  
"I'm right here, no need to shout," Mario said. But he saw what Fludd was talking about. They walked up to a mechanical box like thing, and on the box, were the words, "Place Order Here".  
"Hey, welcome to The Island. What do you need?" A voice said.  
"Uh yeah, can I get a silver diamond, please?" Mario said, with hope in his voice. The screen on the box just said, "Your Request is currently being processed..." with a little moving bar below it.

After a couple hours, Mario got mad, and took out his hammer.  
"Dumb thing!" He said, and was about to smash it, when the voice spoke.  
"Well, we used to have one here, but it was taken. Try going to any nearby island and look around there. That would be 999.99 coins please, with a 500 coin tax," The voice said. At that, Mario smashed the box with his hammer.  
"Well, we know something now," Mario said.  
"Come on, let's go to that island!" Fludd said, and Mario saw an island in the distance that Fludd was talking about.  
"Well, ok then. But I don't know if I trust that box," Mario said, hopping into the water.


	16. Baby Mario

Chapter 16: Baby Mario

Fludd and Mario arrived at the new island, and they didn't know what to expect. The island was empty, much like the first one, except for a glow coming from the other side.  
"Look! A glow! Come on!" Mario said, and they ran to it. The glow was actually some swirling portal.  
"I don't know if I trust this," Mario said.  
"Oh come on, what have we got to lose?" Fludd said.  
"The entire world," Mario said, afraid.  
"Well, we have to go in, whatever's in there," Fludd said. Mario finally agreed, took a deep breath, and ran through the portal. Then, everything went black.

Mario finally woke up. But he felt lighter. He turned around and realized Fludd was not on his back anymore.  
"Goo... ga!?" He shouted, but for some reason, when he talked, a bunch of nonsense words came out. He looked at himself from the reflection of the water and realized that he was Mario, in baby form. He had warped back in time. Then he thought of the silver diamond, and ran to the water.

Baby Mario could barely swim, but he eventually reached the island on the other side. And right in front of him on this island, was a silver diamond. Baby Mario ran up to grab it, but before he could get to it, a scaly claw picked it up.  
"Hahahaha! Now I can-what? Baby Mario?" The voice of Bowser rang out through the island. "How are you here?". Baby Mario just answered with his tongue, and jumped on Bowser.  
"Ow! You little-TWERP!" Bowser shouted, and shook Baby Mario off. But Baby Mario got back up, and the fight began.

Bowser tried tackling, fire-breathing, and anything he could do to kill Baby Mario, but Baby Mario was too fast for him. Rolling around, dodging, Baby Mario would jump on Bowser's head.  
"Ahhh! Get off!" Bowser said, trying to shake him off. But it wouldn't work. Baby Mario kept bouncing up and down off Bowser's head, and although one bounce only hurt a little, the pain all added up.  
"I'll say that again... GET OFF!" Bowser screaming, shaking wildly, as Baby Mario flew off Bowser and hit a tree.  
"Waahhh! Ahhh!" Baby Mario cried.  
"Haha! Good-bye stupid baby!" Bowser said, getting ready to fry Baby Mario to bits. Suddenly, something in Baby Mario's pocket shook. The Power Rod. Baby Mario held it up, and the Power Rod let out a silver stream of light that blasted Bowser into the water, knocking him unconsious. Bowser dropped the silver diamond, which was now lying on the ground where Bowser stood a second ago.  
"Heeee! Let's-a-go!" Baby Mario said in his little voice, as he grabbed the silver diamond, and ran back to the portal.

When Mario awoke again, he was a full grown man, and he could talk. Fludd was also on his back again.  
"Mario! Where were you?" Fludd said.  
"I don't think that portal can warp machines. Just humans," Mario said. "And while I was there, Bowser was too, and we had a fight. But at the end, the Power Rod... it shot a silver beam at Bowser," Mario said.  
"Well I would think so, since we have just one more silver diamond to find! Oh! Speaking of which, did you get that silver diamond?" Fludd said.  
"I couldn't have done it without the Power Rod," Mario said, holding up the 9th silver diamond that he put in his pocket before going back to normal. He also took out the Power Rod. The handle was now golden, and the tip was silver. The Power Rod was almost at full power. But before they could look at the Power Rod more, the 9th silver diamond shot a silver glow to the south. And as Mario and Fludd turned to see where the final silver diamond was, they gasped. The glow was pointing to the top tower of a hand shaped castle way off in the distance.  
"Oh, boy. Castle Hand," Mario gulped.  
"Castle Hand," Fludd said, also nervous.


	17. Back to Castle Hand

The end is near. In fact, the ending part of this story starts in this chapter. (There's going to be 22 chapters total) And in case you didn't read my profile, I want to tell you that there's a little surprise at the end of the story.

Chapter 17: Back to Castle Hand

Mario swam and ran a good distance to reach Castle Hand. As he swam, the islands behind him seemed to disappear. Master Hand was gaining power by the second. With every island that sunk into the depths of the ocean, Mario swam a bit faster, so he could get the final silver diamond before time was up. Finally, Mario arrived at the shore, in front of Master Hand's castle, as the silver glow was still pointing to the top tower.  
"Well, here we go," Mario said.  
"He must've kept one of the silver diamonds locked up in the castle, just in case we found the others," Fludd said.  
"There's gonna be high security here. But that's a risk we have to take. Let's go," Mario said. They were now in front of the door. Mario carefully pushed the door open. It opened easily.

As they entered the castle, a couple guards noticed them.  
"Intruder! Get him!" They shouted. Mario and Fludd worked together, shooting koopas and mini hands with water and fire, and jumping on them. They used the Power Rod too, but it seemed to have only a little affect on all of them.  
"There's too many of them," Mario said, overcrowded with mini hands.  
"What do we do?" Fludd said back to Mario, struggling with koopas. Mario was thinking hard now.  
"Run," He whispered, and he broke through the crowd.  
"They're chasing us! Where do we go!?" Fludd shouted out.  
"Upstairs! Quick!" Mario shouted, running up the steps that were in the hallway. Luckily, Mario found a door, went through it, and locked it. The room they were in was empty, except for a door on the side, and some more stairs ahead. The voice of Master Hand was coming from the door on the side. While he was talking, the enemies Mario ran away from were trying to bust through the door.  
"So anyway, we need to make some plan before Mario gets his hand on all of the diamonds," Master Hand talked to somebody.  
"Yes, sir. And we must do it quick. We- hey, what's wrong?" A mini hand said, as Master Hand was now silencing him, and listening to something.  
"I hear something outside. Somebody's messing with the door!" Master Hand said.  
"Surely it can't be Mario. The guards would've taken him away if he tried to get the last diamond," The mini hand said. But Master Hand was not listening. Meanwhile, Mario and Fludd barely could over hear the conversation.  
"Hurry! Let's go!" Fludd said, as Mario rushed past the door and up the stairs. But Mario's footsteps were not heard over the banging of the door.  
"Hey, what was that? Something just rushed past this door," Master Hand said curiously.  
"Well, you still have your full power, so even if Mario came, you could kill him," The mini hand said.  
"Yeah, but not if he gets that last diamond," Master Hand said, racing out the door. Just as he came out, the door was busted open.  
"Sir! Mario is here! He ran away from us!" The guards said. Master Hand's paleness was hidden by his already snow white hand.  
"UPSTAIRS!" Master Hand screamed, and now everyone in the castle was racing up the stairs, Mario and Fludd just arriving at the top. The only one not going up the stairs was the mini hand that was talking to Master Hand.  
"Hey, I just hope I get a raise," He said, now walking out the door, and slowly up the stairs.

Meanwhile, at the top tower...

Mario and Fludd reached the top, and were now in the top tower. The silver glow pointed strongly to a door straight ahead.  
"Come on!" Mario shouted angrily, pulling at the door, but it wouldn't budge.  
"I can hear you Mario!" Master Hand's voice echoed out. He was getting close.  
"Let me do this!" Fludd said, shooting fire at the door. The door instantly melted away, revealing a long hallway with that familiar glow coming from the end. Master Hand was just about at the top of the stairs now. Mario sprinted through the hallway, and was almost at the end, when Master Hand came in.  
"You! GET BACK HERE!" Master Hand screamed. But Mario still ran, and finally grabbed the silver diamond at the end. Mario was expecting the Power Rod to change it's appearance, but nothing happened.  
"We have all ten silver diamonds, but nothing's happening!" Fludd shouted. Master Hand laughed.  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Ever stop and think about your friends!?" He shouted to them.  
"Mario, where are the three silver diamonds Luigi and Peach had?" Fludd said. And then, Mario turned pale.  
"Luigi found the first diamond. And after we left this castle for the first time, we each took one. And I think they still have the diamonds with them," Mario said, now defeated.  
"Hahahahahahaha! And your friends are gone, which leaves you seven silver diamonds! Now time to die!" Master Hand laughed.  
"We're doomed!" Fludd screamed.  
"No we're not. RUN!!" Mario screamed, now trying to get back to the main lobby, and hopefully escape from the castle. But Master Hand had his eye on Mario.


	18. The Battle of Castle Hand

Chapter 18: The Battle of Castle Hand

Mario tried just running past the crowd, and hopefully get ahead of them, so he could escape. But the chances of that were low. He ran straight towards them, but then turned so he could just barely fit through the door. But it didn't work. The koopas and mini hands grabbed his legs, and held him still. He was captured. Mario had nothing left to do but take out the Power Rod. The second he took it out, everybody let go of him, screaming in pain. As Mario was dropped to the ground, he saw that the Power Rod had made a fiery force field around him.  
"Wow. That rod can do anything," Fludd said.  
"Yeah. But let's keep going," Mario said, running out the door, and hitting anybody in the way with his force field. Master Hand chased after him.

By the time Mario was down the stairs, the force field wore off. Mario finally stopped. There was complete silence in the hallway with the door on the side.  
"Well, I think we hit every one of them with that force field," Mario panted.  
"Yeah, but we couldn't get Master Hand with it. It would just do nothing," Fludd said. But the silence was interrupted by a huge fire blast that missed Mario by an inch. The blast hit the wall, setting the wall on fire. And behind Mario was Master Hand, with nobody behind him.  
"RUN!" Fludd said. Mario ran through the door to the main lobby, avoiding blasts of all kinds of energy. Now he just had a couple of steps to go down, then he could run across the lobby, and escape. Master Hand was right behind him.  
"We're dead Mario!" Fludd said. But Mario still wouldn't give up. At the last second, he dived down the banister, and right under the wall that held it, just as an electricity blast shot the banister off. Mario was now sprinting through the lobby, close to the door.  
"Force field Mario! Why aren't you using it?" Fludd asked.  
"It won't work anymore!" Mario said, trying it. Just before Mario could touch the door, iron bars came down, locking the door.  
"Hahahahahahahahaha! Now you're trapped!" Master Hand said.  
"Oh no I'm not!" Mario said, blasting off the iron bars with his Power Rod.  
"AHHHHH!" Master Hand shouted, and once again, Mario made a narrow escape from a flame blast that hit the floor where Mario stood. He dived over to the side to escape it. Now the floor next to the door was on fire, so Mario and Fludd were truly trapped. Fludd tried putting out the fire with his water, but it wouldn't go out.  
"Ha! The power of the Power Rod is too strong for your water!" Master Hand said.  
"Mario, we have to fight him," Fludd said. Mario finally nodded, and the fight began.

Mario immediately took out the Power Rod, shooting away at the gigantic hand.  
"Ow ow! Stop it!" Master Hand shouted, who raced up to Mario and punched him. But Mario got back up. Fludd tried burning Master Hand, but nothing happened.  
"Mario! I'm no use! Take me off so you can fight this battle!" Fludd said.  
"But what about revenge on Master Hand?" Mario said.  
"I just don't have that kind of power," Fludd said in a sad voice. And so, Mario took off Fludd, who ran to the corner, trying his hardest to damage Master Hand. But Master Hand was dominating the battle. Every wall in the main lobby was now on fire from the fire blasts of Master Hand. The Power Rod hurt Master Hand a little, but didn't kill him.

Mario was running and shooting at the same time, but knowing that it was doing nothing. Fludd was trying all of his attacks, but they didn't even bother Master Hand. Master Hand was all around, trying to punch Mario.  
"Grrr... Ah ha! I've got you!" Master Hand said, grabbing Mario. Mario struggled, but couldn't break free. This was the end. Suddenly, part of the wall got blasted open. Black mice-like creatures came running in, along with hooded people. They started fighting Master Hand, and the huge amount of them distracted him. But then, two more people walked in. Luigi and Peach.  
"Need these?" They said, tossing Mario three silver diamonds they had with them.  
"Luigi! Peach!" Mario screamed, running towards them.  
"We just got used to being king and queen of an island. Then we saw the castle on fire, and knew you were there. So we left to help you. Plus, three shine sprites came to our islands and told us to go to this castle. Haven't you been wondering where the three silver diamonds we had were?" Peach said.  
"Speaking of which... Mario! The silver diamonds and the Power Rod are flying away!" Luigi shouted in alarm.  
"What?" Mario said, seeing it happen. The Power Rod and the ten silver diamonds had now flew out his pocket, and were now floating in the air. The ten silver diamonds crashed together, and in their place... was a shining ruby. This ruby was shaped like a diamond, and had a little silver dot in the core. Then, the ruby and the Power Rod crashed together. The only thing left was a golden rod with silver sparkles, and the ruby at the tip. The completed Power Rod floated down right into Mario's waiting hands. Luigi and Peach looked at Mario, amazed.  
"Now I remember! The Silver Ruby, made by the ten silver diamonds, is the object that re-awakens the Power Rod!" Fludd shouted over to Mario. Now, Mario turned around, facing Master Hand, who shook off all of the creatures on him. Master Hand too saw the completed Power Rod, his face an expression of amazement and terror. Mario smirked at Master Hand, and got ready for the final battle.


	19. The Final Battle

Chapter 19: The Final Battle

Before Mario could do anything, the Power Rod started charging up some power. Master Hand aimed shots at Mario, but Mario was too fast. He could do anything with the Power Rod now. Finally, the silver ruby made a huge blue glow. Mario shot the blue beam straight at Master Hand, who let out a scream.  
"AHHHHH! NOOO!" He screamed. The blue beam covering Master Hand turned golden, and shot right into the Power Rod. The Power Rod was now glowing golden, and Mario felt a strange power rush into him. Mario eyes grew blue, and he seemed a bit bigger too. Master Hand was just a normal hand, but he could still punch and slap. Master Hand quickly tried to slap the rod out of Mario's hands, but Mario was too fast, speeding around the room like Sonic the Hedgehog. Finally, Mario stopped a good distance away from Master Hand. He fired a blue beam at Master Hand, who screamed in pain as smoke came out of his hand.

"Keep going Mario! Burn him down!" Fludd shouted, feeling sadness inside of him, because he couldn't take any revenge. Mario felt very confident now. But then, the whole castle started shaking.  
"It's too late! The whole world is going to become ocean!" Fludd said.  
"Not when I'm around. Okay Master Hand, just die, so we can end this," Mario said.  
"You think I'm going to die to save your beloved world?" Master Hand shouted, and punched Mario hard. Mario was sent flying a couple feet, and dropped the Power Rod. He slammed against the wall, causing it to shake. Although pain seared through his body, Mario got up and grabbed the Power Rod quickly.  
"Mario! Hang in there!" Fludd shouted. But now Master Hand turned to Fludd.  
"You want to die, water pack?" He shouted. Fludd ran the only way he could. Up the stairs.  
"FLUDD!" Mario screamed, chasing after him.

Mario ran up the stairs after Fludd, while Master Hand flew right behind them. Mario and Fludd were able to outrun Master Hand. Suddenly, they reached a dead end.  
"No! Now what're we gonna do?" Fludd said, panicking.  
"I…I don't know…" Mario said, defeated. Master Hand flew right up the stairs, and was close to them.  
"Quick! Out that window!" Mario shouted, taking Fludd. Mario jumped right out the window as a great big punch just missed him. Mario and Fludd landed safely on the ground.  
"Mario! Use the Power Rod when Master Hand comes!" Fludd shouted.  
"Wait…Where is Master Hand?" Mario asked, as there was now silence besides the roaring fire over Castle Hand. But Mario's question was quickly answered.  
"AHHHH! Mario! Look out!" Fludd screamed. Mario turned around, but it was too late, as Master Hand smacked Mario hard from behind. Mario, caught off guard, was sent flying a few feet and hit the ground, unconscious.  
"NO! MARIO!" Fludd said, running up to him. "The Power Rod!" Fludd said, seeing the Power Rod on the ground next to Mario. But Master Hand was closer to the Power Rod, so Fludd did the only thing he could do. He sucked it up. The Power Rod flew right into Fludd's mouth just before Master Hand could grab it. Now Fludd felt a strange power inside him. He grew long arms and legs, and his packs of water shined like gold. Master Hand had a look of disbelief on his face.  
"Let's end this," Fludd said, looking up at Master Hand.


	20. Fludd’s Revenge

Well, I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait, but I was very, very busy for a while, and had almost no time to post chapters. (Plus, it was hard to get on the computer.) But now that I'm free, let's move on... to the climax of the story!!

Chapter 20: Fludd's Revenge

Although Fludd was a machine, and couldn't smirk, he still laughed a bit, charging up a yellow beam.  
"You won't leave this place alive," Master Hand said. But Master Hand's castle was now burnt down, with Mario lying right next to it. Whether Mario was alive or not was uncertain. Fludd hit Master Hand with the yellow beam, and Master Hand once again screamed in pain. Fludd knew this was working. They were fighting on the front castle grounds, so there wasn't too much space to fight. Master Hand now used a new move where he grabbed Fludd, pinched him so he was paralyzed, then squeezed him as if Master Hand was a pair of scissors. Even when Fludd was hit (which didn't happen too often because of his speed), he could still easily get back up and fight.

The fight went on and on. Master Hand was feeling pain, but Fludd felt fine. Suddenly, Master Hand sped right up to Fludd, grabbing him. Then, he rose up into the air, so high, a plane could hit them.  
"I've decided to try heights, since nothing else is working," Master Hand said cheerily, and let go of Fludd. Fludd flew down like a meteor. He closed his eyes and wished for the best. It seemed like this could be the end. But suddenly, Fludd stopped. He opened his eyes, and saw the ground a couple hundred feet under him.  
"I-I can fly?" Fludd said in amazement, as Master Hand was stunned. With the advantage, Fludd flew up to Master Hand, and scorched him with fire. This seemed to greatly hurt Master Hand.  
"Ha! That's what you get for killing my father!" Fludd shouted as Master Hand fell a couple feet, angry.  
"He wasn't your father. He was just a former version of you, fool!" Master Hand shouted. But that made Fludd even thirstier for revenge. Suddenly, a huge quaking sound distracted Fludd. He looked down and saw the land in the horizon sinking down into ocean.  
"Mario!" Fludd shouted, realizing that Mario would drown if he remained lying down on the ground. Master Hand caught Fludd off guard, slapping him, and once again threatening to send him all the way down to the ground. Fludd now shot Master Hand with streams of ice, and Master Hand froze immediately into a block of ice, and fell. He fell extremely fast, so when he hit the ground, the ice block shattered, leaving Master Hand confused and in pain. The land was sinking, one bit by another, soon to take Castle Hand into the endless depths of the ocean.  
"Huh? Where's-" But Master Hand was interrupted by Fludd slamming him from above, now beating him hard. Master Hand shook Fludd off, then hit Fludd in midair, sending him to the ground. Fludd was very slow getting up, and Master Hand once again pummeled Fludd to the ground, sending him unconscious.  
"Hahahahaha! That's what you get for challenging me, water pack! Even with the Power Rod, you're no match for me!" Master Hand laughed. But then a shady spirit-like figure rose from Fludd.  
"You. First, you drown almost half of the Earth. Then, you kill my father. And now, you will pay!" The spirit spoke.  
"Huh. Isn't that what he said before he died? Plus, soon, the whole entire Earth will drown into ocean!" Master Hand exclaimed, obviously not aware of the seriousness in the spirit's voice. But Master Hand then jumped as an even bigger quaking sound filled his ears. All of a sudden, the Castle Hand grounds started to sink, as if there was a strong source of quicksand under it.

Fludd, still unconscious, suddenly rose into the air. Master Hand did the same, since saltwater was now already all over the grass.  
"Oh great. Is that weird spirit gonna come back now?" Master Hand laughed. With a swift glow, Fludd punched Master Hand hard with huge glowing fists. Then, Fludd fell back down, and landed in a puddle, unmoving again. Now, a light illuminated from him.  
"Huh? What the heck!?" Master Hand cried, and was now worried. Soon, the light covered Fludd completely, who was now under water. But it zoomed back down and was nothing again. Then, like dynamite, Fludd exploded, sending flares high and low. This sent Master Hand flying backwards, and with one big splash and a scream, he vanished under the water and never made another sound again. Master Hand was defeated.

Fludd, barely awake, tried to move. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was ocean. The whole world was underwater. Fludd then looked around for Master Hand, and Mario, but found that they were nowhere to be seen. Fludd started to go unconscious again, but before he did, he whispered one last wish to the Power Rod.  
"I wish… everything… everything on this planet… was back to normal," Fludd whispered, then closed his eyes, and stopped moving.


	21. The Story of the Power Rod

Chapter 21: The Story of the Power Rod

Mario's eyes opened. When he awoke, he found himself in a small room, filled with all kinds of machines. He then looked around some more, and found that he was in a hospital.  
"Aha! He's awake!" A doctor nearby said, seeing Mario sit up.  
"Um… who are you? And where am I?" Mario asked, confused.  
"Well, we're doctors here at the newly established Dry Island General Hospital," The doctors said. Mario lay back down, knowing that he didn't get kidnapped.z  
"Wait. What happened? I remember I was at the castle, then-"  
"Stop. We'll answer everything," another doctor said. "You see, when you were outside, fighting Master Hand, he knocked the Power Rod out of your hand, defeating you, but not quite killing you. Then, Fludd took the Power Rod, and became powerfull. He actually ended up defeating Master Hand, which is why Dry Island isn't under water now."  
"Wait!" Mario said, looking around. "Fludd… saved the world?".  
"Yes. The power of the rod killed Master Hand, but it also knocked Fludd unconscious," The doctor said.  
"Hold on. How do you know all of this?" Mario was completely puzzled.  
"Because Mario, your little friend was in the bed next to you. He explained everything to me," The doctor replied.  
"But, all those other lands. They're all under water," Mario realized.  
"No, Mario. Everything is back to normal," The doctor said. "I don't know exactly how, but I have a pretty good guess. I believe that the Power Rod's master is anyone who holds it, which was Master Hand. Master Hand then ordered the Power Rod to drown the world in ocean. So, the Power Rod followed the order. Then, Master Hand absorbed the Power Rod's power, took it apart, hiding all 10 silver diamonds away, so no one could find them, and so if some hero came by, the dangerous places and things would stop anyone from taking the silver diamond. The Power Rod then slept, and its power was gone, so nobody could use it. But the order the Power Rod followed was in process, and it was too late to stop it, unless somebody ordered the Power Rod to stop. Of course, you came in and helped us by finding the silver diamonds. You re-awakened the Power Rod, and held it in your hands, making you the master. Then-"  
"So if I made an order to turn everything back to normal, I would've saved the world?" Mario asked.  
"No, because that would interfere with Master Hand's order, which was to end the world. And he made an order first. But once Master Hand died, the Power Rod didn't need to follow his order anymore. Anyway, you were knocked out by Master Hand, who had no more of the Power Rod's power. Fludd then picked it up, and used it to defeat Master Hand. Finally, when Fludd defeated Master Hand, he probably made an order to turn everything back to normal, including every person coming back to life," The doctor concluded.  
"But I have one question. Why did Master Hand stay dead, if every person came back to life?" Mario questioned.  
"Because the Power Rod cannot bring back anything it destroyed. And since the Power Rod killed Master Hand, it couldn't bring him back to life," The doctor replied.  
"So, how did I get here in the first place?" Mario wondered.  
"Well, I was just doing my usual work, when all of a sudden a man with a green hat comes in, carrying you. Also, a woman in a pink dress came in, carrying Fludd. They both said you guys needed an emergency room, so we took you and Fludd into this room," The doctor said, then got up. "Oh. And if you were wondering where your friend is, he left already, with the man in the green hat, and the woman in the pink dress,".  
"Luigi! Peach!" Mario exclaimed, and jumped up.  
"Hey! Are you leaving? We at least need to-"  
"It's okay. I'm fine now!" Mario said. He ripped all of his medical equipment off, and ran out the door.


	22. Returning Home

Okay, here's the final chapter! I have to admit, it's very short, but it has a very good ending. Here comes the surprise!

Chapter 22: Returning Home (Final Chapter)

Mario ran quickly through the short hallways in the hospital, and to the door. He pressed his ear against the entrance door, and heard nothing. Then, he turned the handle, and heard a big gasp from outside. Smiling, he pushed the door open, showing his face to Dry Island. In front of Mario were about 200 people, possibly all of the Dry Island residents. When they saw him, they all shouted and cheered. Mario was then picked right up, and carried away slowly.  
"Yahoo! He's back!" were the kind of cries from the crowd of people. Finally, Mario was dropped right in front of the former mayor, Jim.  
"Hello, vice-mayor. We've been excitingly waiting for your return from the hospital," Jim said.  
"Jim! All of this… I can't believe what you've done here!" Mario exclaimed.  
"Yeah. While on our travels with Mayor Luigi, we happened to find a few treasures, and well… we made use of them. Our town is no longer a deserted dusty old town!" Jim said happily. Suddenly, everything went silent. Mario heard a roaring motor in the distance.  
"Hey! Is that… MY PLANE?" Mario shouted.  
"Ha ha, yes. Also on our travels, we found a deserted plane in the water, and it was broken, so we fixed it real good. I guess it was yours, huh?" Jim laughed. But then, Mario's smile faded.  
"So that means… I'll have to… leave," Mario sighed.  
"Yes, unfortunately. But, all of your friends are waiting at the plane for you, so why don't you go along?" Jim said sadly.  
"Wait. Aren't you all coming too? Maybe to say good-bye?" Mario quietly asked.  
"Oh, we'll meet you there. Just go join up with your friends and wait there for us. We'll be… um… preparing… something," Jim said. Mario smiled and knew what they were "preparing" would be great, probably a ceremony.

And so, Mario ran happily towards the roaring of the plane, eager to meet his friends. But, as Mario turned into an empty alleyway between two buildings, he knew something was wrong. Suddenly, the air started to fog up, and Mario couldn't see anything in the dark alleyway. Then, he heard a strange, crazy voice.  
"Hahohehahoohiha! I've finally got you, Mario!" The strange voice cackled. Slowly, Mario turned around, and gasped at what he saw.


End file.
